Una loca familia
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Red era un padre de una familia, y no cualquier familia, una familia extremadamente extraña. Todos los días siempre cuando recibía un retador en la Liga Pokémon, aparecía su pequeña hija a interrumpirlo, o cuando terminaba de comer, su hijo lo llamaba para que lo limpie en el baño. Y por más agotador que suene eso, Red amaba su familia y la valoraba como nunca. Oneshot c:


**Primeramente, sé que tengo que seguir mi otro fic pero... ¡Este bonito Oneshot va para mi sempai Red20!**

**Sí sí, espero que te guste sempai xD**

* * *

Y allí estaba el campeón de Kanto, luchando arduamente con un entrenador, derrotándolo de un sólo golpe como era de costumbre, porque bueno, el campeón tiene a sus Pokémon a los niveles superiores de 80 y los retadores los tienen a nivel 60, hay una ardua diferencia, ¿no?

El retador gruñó y guardó a su debilitado Arcanine en su Pokéball, que había sido vencido por el Gyara de Red. Sacó a un Gyarados y Red guardó su Pokémon, sacando a Pika. El retador empezó a reír y Red lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te ríes tanto? —Red preguntó nervioso. Si se reía de su Pika, pues sufriría las consecuencias de un Placaje Eléctrico y él terminaría riéndose de su Gyarados electrizado.

-¿El gran Red tiene... Esa rata? —Volvió a reír el retador.

Red apretó los dientes. Si había algo que odiaba era que llamaran a Pika "esa rata". Cuando iba a ordenar un ataque para carbonizar aquella serpiente malformada con escamas, un pequeño Butterfree entró a la sala con una niña de cabellos negros en sus garras.

Red se sorprendió e inmediatamente dejó la batalla para ir corriendo hacia la niña, cargándola en brazos y dejando totalmente la batalla, con Pika esperando una orden, el retador confuso y el Gyarados algo confundido.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué...? —Preguntó el retador mirando a lo que el campeón de Kanto hacía.

-¿Quién es mi niña bonita? Sí, tu lo eres, tú lo eres. —Decía Red haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña niña, quién reía ante lo que Red hacía.

-¿Hola...?

-¿Qué no ves que estoy con mi hija? Lo siento Pinksita, sólo nos está molestando. —Red abrazaba a la niña quién se veía muy feliz en los brazos de su padre, al mismo tiempo ignorando al retador y por ende la batalla y tal vez a Pika.

-Sabe que es de mala educación dejar al reta...

-¡RED!

Y de la puerta, entró una mujer rubia con un niño rubio en brazos, sorprendiendo a Red y al retador, quién no podía creer que justo cuando estaba en una batalla épica con Red, fuera detenida por su esposa e hijos. Que suertudo.

-Yellow, mira mira, al parecer Pink saber dar órdenes a Kitty. —Comentó feliz, acariciando a la niña.

-¡Gracias a Arceus vino hacia ti! ¿Sabes el paro cardíaco que casi me provoca? —Yellow se veía agitada y algo desesperada, mientras el niño rubio reía mucho ante la cómica reacción de su madre.

-OIGA, ¿Y MI BATALLA? —Volvió a exigir el retador, a lo que Red se dirigió a su hijo de aproximadamente 3 años.

-Fire, pequeño, encárgate de él.

-Sí papá. —Respondió el niño, bajándose de los brazos de su madre y caminando hacia la batalla.

-¿Esto es broma, no...? —El entrenador miró algo molesto al niño, para luego abrir los ojos ante lo que iba a hacer.

-Pika, pladcaje edléctrico. —Y menos mal Pika sabía que eso significaba "Placaje Eléctrico" pues un niño resfriado no podía hablar correctamente, ¿no? Y más si tiene 3 años.

Y el entrenador vio como su gran Gyarados caía rendido al piso, POR UNA RATA AMARILLA CONTROLADA POR UN NIÑO DE 3 AÑOS.

-¿YO PERDÍ CON... UN NIÑO?!

-Por eso no subestimes a MI RATA AMARILLA. —Dijo Red victorioso, cargando a Pika en su hombro y a su hijo sobre su cabeza, quedando así la niña en sus brazos y el niño sobre su gorra.

El entrenador gruñó y fue maldiciendo por lo bajo ante la familia de Red, llevándose a su equipo totalmente debilitado al Centro Pokémon, dejando a la linda familia en el salón del campeón.

Y simplemente, era cierto. Red estaba casado con Yellow y como toda familia, tuvieron dos hijos: El primero fue Fire, sacando el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos bien rojos heredados de su padre. Tenía el temperamento de Red, por lo cuál siempre le pedía algún entrenamiento a pesar de tener simplemente 3 años y no hablar correctamente. Y luego, la segunda niña, Pink. Tenía 1 año, y por lo visto Kitty era su Pokémon favorito. Era simplemente la copia de Yellow con los cabellos y ojos de Red, al parecer, el gen de Red era demasiado, demasiado fuerte.

Y todos eran una familia feliz... Loca, pero feliz. ¿Por qué loca? Simplemente porque...

-Yellow, ¿qué comeremos hoy? —Preguntó el campeón de Kanto, pues la batalla lo había dejado agotado y por ende, hambriento.

-Pues... ¿Qué te parece si comemos Arroz y pollo? ¿Eh?

-¡SÍ! ¿No suena eso delicioso, chicos? —Los chicos soltaron un "¡SÍ!" énergico, o más bien Fire, Pink se limito a asentir con su cabeza.

Llegaron a su casa en Pallet Town, abrieron las puertas y entraron, Red llevó a sus hijos en la habitación de él y Yellow, poniendo su programa favorito, "_La casa de Rattata". _Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a ayudar a su dulce esposa a cocinar la comida.

Pues, si había algo que Red amaba era el olor de la comida de Yellow, simplemente hacían que abrieran su apetito y fuera volando a la cocina, comenzando a preguntar un millón de veces la misma frase.

-¿Ya vamos a comer? —Preguntó Red por 49354395° vez, causando que Yellow riera.

-Sé paciente Red, al menos ve a ver La casa de Rattata con los chicos.

-Oww... Pero... Comida...

-Si vas a ver de seguro el tiempo pasa más rápido.

Y entonces, Red subió nuevamente las escaleras y se subió a acostarse en su cama con sus dos preciados hijos, acostándose en el medio de ellos y observando aquel raro programa.

-¡Hola amiguitos! Soy yo, Rattata, ¿quieren entrar a mi casa? —Preguntó el Rattata, parándose enfrente de la cámara, cómo si esperara una respuesta.

-¡No! —Respondió Fire.

-¡De acuerdo, adelante!

-¡Pero dije no!

-¡Oh vaya! Para que aparezca la casa, debemos decir las palabras mágicas.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡PAPA, PEGA AL RATTATA! —Gritó el niño furioso de que el Rattata no oyera lo que el decía, lo cuál Red empezó a reír nerviosamente y cambió el canal antes que de su hijo cometiera algún acto de romper su televisor ante la furia.

-¡Vaya! ¿No te gusta este programa Pink? —Dijo Red señalando al televisor, pues estaban dando "La Elite Four Superpoderosa". Pink se emocionó y saltó sobre su padre.

-¡Sí sí sí! ¡Me gusta! —Comentó la niña emocionada, abrazando a Red.

Y entonces, quedaron viendo como La Elite Four derrotaba los malvados planes de Giovanni Jojo, poniendo orden en Pallet Town y todo Kanto.

-¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a La Elite Four Superpoderosa! —Dijo el narrador, mientras Red veía cómo Lance, Lorelei, Bruno y Agatha haciendo una ridícula pose de Superhéroes. Red empezó a destornillarse de la risa, mientras sus hijos le parecía tan contagiosa la risa de su padre, que terminaron haciendo lo mismo.

Y sin darse cuenta, Yellow los llamó para bajar a comer. Todos, como si fueran un Thundershock de Pika, bajaron a la mesa, dispuestos a comer. Red y Fire por su parte, comían como bestias, mientras Yellow daba de comer despacio a su hija.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, eh Red... —Dijo sonriendo nerviosa Yellow, al ver como su esposo devoraba su tercer plato de comida y su hijo pequeño, tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¿A... que... te... refier... es... Yellow? —Terminó su frase Red, mientras intentaba tragar todo lo que comía.

-Ah, nada querido.

Fire bajó de su asiento, yendo por el pasillo de su casa hasta encontrar la habitación necesaria. Buscaba, buscaba y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sin poder encontrar la habitación.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Debía aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco, ya estaba cerca, sólo unos pasillos más y... ¡Bingo! El pequeño suspiró aliviado, abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el bendito inodoro. Se pudo ver cómo su cara de nerviosismo se desaparecía y ponía una de relajación total.

Y justo cuando Red iba a comer el último y delicioso preciado plato de comida, un sonido o más bien una oración hizo que todo se lo revolviera en el estómago, sus ganas de comer se fueran instántaneamente y ganas de vomitar aparecían. ¿La frase? Simple:

-¡Papáaaaaa, ven a limpiarme que ya terminéeeeeeee! —Gritó el niño desde el baño, lo cuál significaba que ya había terminado de hacer sus necesidades.

-Pero pero... Pero...

-¡Papaaaaaaá! ¡Vamos que tiene olo...!

-¡NO MENCIONES ESO! —Red comentó apresurado pues ni ganas tenía de saber sobre el aroma del baño, así que se puso una mascarilla, y corrió al baño. Al llegar, cerró los ojos y buscó el papel para limpiar a su hijo.

Oh sí, si había algo que Red odiaba era que cuando terminaban de comer aquel placentero plato de comida, era ir a LIMPIAR A SU HIJO. Y el muy pequeño parece que disfrutaba hacerle eso a su padre.

Una vez con Fire limpio, con talco y todas las chucherías que Yellow le obligaba a Red a ponérselas, se acostaron todos en la gran cama de Red y Yellow, ya que Yellow insistía en no mandarlos a su habitación cuando sean un poco más grandes... Sí... Sólo un poco más.

Y ahí comenzaba el lío de siempre.

-Fire, muévete, quiero abrazar a tu madre.

-¡No~! —Fire rió pícaramente, metiéndose en el medio de su padre y su madre, imposibilitando a Red darle un abrazo a Yellow.

-Jajaja, que lindo eres Fire. —Yellow revolvió los cabellos rubios de su hijo, para luego abrazarlo.

Red se bajó de la cama y se fue al otro lado, para intentar abrazar a Yellow, aunque su pequeña hija lo impedía nuevamente.

-¿Tú también, Pink? ¿Están todos en mi contra, no?

-¡Sí~!

-Awww, tu también eres una ternura pequeñita. —Yellow volvió a abrazar a su otra hija mientras dejaba a Red sentado refunfuñando en el piso. —Ow Red, no te pongas así...

-Hmpf. Primero me roban mi lugar en la cama y ahora me roban a mi esposa, que hijos graciosos. —Bufó él, y luego recordó que él era el padre, tenía derecho a moverlos como quería, ¿no? —Esperen, soy el padre, tengo autoridad. —Dijo firmemente levantando a Pink poniéndola al lado de Fire y pudiendo al fin abrazar a Yellow.

-Parece que en serio nunca cambias, Red. —Yellow volteó esta vez solamente para abrazar a Red. Era una hermosa escena familiar y quedaron allí viendo televisión, lo que parecía que era una maratón de La Elite Four superpoderosa, y lo que hacía que Red y Yellow ríesen con cada escena de Lance o cualquiera de la Elite 4 haciendo una ridícula pose.

Y con ello, la noche cayó, quedándose dormidos todos como una hermosa familia. Hasta que...

-WAAAHHHHH! —Pink empezó a llorar, despertando a Fire y a sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede, Pink?

-YOGUUURTTTT! —Pidió la niña llorando.

-Mamá, Pink no me deja dormir. —Fire dijo volteándose de un lado a otro tapándose los oídos y con tanto barullo despertando más o menos a Red.

-¿Quieres tu biberón, Pink?

-¡Sí!

-Ok, me iré a traerte...

-¡No tú no! ¡Papá me va traer! —Y ahí Red abrió inmensamente los ojos, si había otra cosa que odiaba era levantarse en medio de un hermoso sueño, así que fingió que seguía durmiendo.

-Red, cariño, por favor...

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Y entonces, se levantó pesadamente, golpeando todo lo que hay y buscando el biberón. Una vez encontrado, fue a la cocina a cargar un poco de Yogurt para su pobre hija que los despertaba todas las noches, cerró el biberón y fue a su habitación. Cuando estaba por llegar, tropezó con un juguete de Fire, cayendo en la cama y mojando a Yellow con Yogurt.

-¡Red!

-¡Lo siento Yellow! —Se disculpó aceleradamente Red, intentando ver en la oscuridad, agarró lo que creyó que era una toalla y empezó a secar lo que creía que era Yellow.

-¡Red, eso no soy yo, es Fire! ¡Y eso es la sábana blanca de los niños! —Dijo Yellow, intentando parar el error que estaba haciendo su esposo. Red dejó de zarandear a Fire en un intento de secar a Yellow, ensuciando las sábanas de Yogurt de frutilla.

-Lo siento otra vez...

-No hay problema, ahora dame el biberón. —Yellow agarró el biberón y se sentó en la cama para dárselo a Pink, una vez que la niña se durmió nuevamente, dejó un poco de Yogurt en el biberón.

Extendió a Red el biberón, pero al parecer se quedó dormido, pero Yellow no lo sabía porque estaban en la oscuridad, sin mencionar que seguía mojada. Le dió a Red el biberón en lo que ella de verdad creía que era su mano, era su mano, sí, pero el biberón estaba volteado, comenzando a mojar los pantalones del pobre campeón de Kanto.

-¡MIS PANTALONES ESTÁN HELADOS!

-¡LO SIENTO RED, LO SIENTO!

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, para luego echarse a reír de todas las confusiones que estaban haciendo. Al final, prendieron la luz y se secaron correctamente aún riendo, y de paso colocaron bien a los niños, pues Fire estaba por caer de la cama.

Se acostaron en su cama y Red empezó a pensar que tenía una familia extremadamente rara, pero al fin y al cabo, esa era SU familia, y la amaba siendo como era.

* * *

**_¡Red sempai! Puede que esto carezca de sentido... Como todo lo que digo (?)_**

**_Pero hablar tanto de Reds y Yeyous Jr me hizo pensar esto... Y... Bueno, ahí lo tienes! xDDDDDDDD_**

**_TE DIJE QUE HABRÍA YOGURT(?) _**

**_Y en fin, puede que EN SERIO no tenga sentido alguno pero espero que te guste xDDD_**


End file.
